


Family

by reeby10



Series: Sterek Week '12 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a comfortable afternoon with the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samanthapetrelli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=samanthapetrelli).



> Sterek Week drabble 5 with the prompt from samanthapetrelli "m!preg Derek"

The pack let themselves in as they arrived, food in hand as children rushed around excitedly underfoot. Derek was already laying in one of the lounge chairs out on the back porch, one hand absently rubbing his pregnant belly, while Stiles rushed around getting food ready and putting it out on the table.

Soon the whole pack was there with their mates and children. The adults sat at the table, talking and laughing, while the kids played in the pool or the yard. Stiles tuned out the conversation as he looked around at his friends from his place laying next to his mate.

Allison was pregnant with her and Scott's third child and Erica and Isaac each held one of their two month old twins. One of Danny and Boyd's two adopted children was in the pool, splashing the eldest McCall child, while the other followed Jackson and Lydia's daughter around the yard along with Scott and Allison's other child. And of course Derek was pregnant with their first child, something Stiles had never expected to happen if he was honest with himself.

It was a surprisingly domestic scene when Stiles thought back to the past twelve years. Things hadn't been easy, especially the first few years, but everything had worked itself out and miraculously they had all lived through it. Smiling, he curled himself closer to his mate as he let the conversation wash over him. It might have been hard in the beginning, but the pack had survived and grown and really, he couldn't be any happier with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
